


A World of Ash

by RosetheAngel



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosetheAngel/pseuds/RosetheAngel
Summary: Another attempt at a Rayvis RP. This one is quite dark, please check warnings before reading.





	A World of Ash

Prologue

Long ago, the gods created fours races, one for each element. The angels were made from the air element, the wizards form the water, the demons from the fire and the elves from the earth. Each was meant to balance another; thus, each was created to maintain harmony within the world. However, their creations had other ideas, and soon war broke out.

To keep their creations from destroying each other, the gods separated the world into four territories and gifted each race with power over the element from which they were created. The gods then left their creations to live as they decided, as they were disappointed in their attempted destruction of one another. 

The races eventually made a treaty amongst themselves to no longer fight and keep to their respective territories. In this treaty, it was also decided that magic was to no longer be practiced around those who could not wield it, to protect them from being destroyed by it. Many centuries passed and those who had magic established their own cities with links to other realms specifically for each race. 

Present Day

A new princess has just been elected in Wysteria. She was a rather odd-looking woman, who apparently preferred to do her makeup in a way that had black circles around her eyes and black lips. Other than these features, she was very short and had white hair. What she had against her in being odd, she more than made up for in how proficient she was at performing the duties of a princess. She, in the two months she had become princess, Wysteria had become a power house in medical knowledge, research, and ability to treat and cure disease. She had used this to secure treaties with several countries, including those that surrounded Stein. However, she had yet to reach out to Stein to establish trade or alliance. 

Meanwhile, the queen of Stein had stumbled upon some old ruins on her way back to the castle one afternoon. She had been out riding and a sudden storm had startled her horse into an area that few traveled. She had been overwhelmed with curiousness and explored the ruins a bit. When she didn’t return to the castle that night, even Byron himself went out looking for her. It took the guards several days to find her collapsed right outside the ruins, with a high fever and strange black markings on her skin. 

The night of Her Majesty’s disappearance, Rayvis started to have extremely vivid and disturbing dreams.

…..

Blackened ash rained from the sky, as the acrid smell of everything and anything burning filled the realm. Stein was ablaze. The town, the castle, all of it. Screams echoed throughout the night as the conflagration reddened the sky with its victims’ blood. The ground trembled as another section of Stein’s castle fell. Hell had been brought to Stein, not on the wings of demons, but rather, on the wings of angels. 

A woman, with a two-pronged spear floated down from the heavens. The spear itself, black as night, had one prong broken, just as she was. Black circles surrounded her otherwise pale blue eyes. Her lips too were black, no doubt from the orders that had escaped them. Her hair, white as snow, with the ends red, as if dipped in blood. Her wings too bore this mark, as if her deeds were to be shown to the world in their crimson streaks. 

Her black boots touched the ground softly. She was dressed as if she were the angel of death. King Byron waited and swallowed hard as she approached. Two angels held him against a stone pillar at the entrance to the Wagner mausoleum. How fitting that the last king of Stein was to meet his end where the entirety of his family had been laid to rest. She took step after step towards him, the earth absorbing any sound she may have made. Her eyes were cold as ice and her expression was that of stone. 

She released her spear, which burst into a cloud of red dust, that quickly faded. Her eyes glowed red and a dagger was conjured into her hand. A short distance away Albert and Nico called out but could not get to Byron as they too were held captive. Byron stood his ground, determined to meet his end with dignity and poise. She grabbed the string that held his eye patch and ripped it off, taking the patch with it. 

“You should face your end with both eyes open, Byron. Any last requests? I owe you at least that much.” She spoke with an icy breath, sharp and chilling.

“Spare my people. Your quarrel is with me. Exact your revenge and let it end here.” Byron’s voice never wavered in its depth and majesty. 

“Request denied. I will see to it that all of Stein is nothing but a heap of ash, just as others have done to those that I loved.” With that, she plunged the dagger into him. 

Byron’s eyes went wide, and he grunted, but his gaze never left hers. He would do Stein proud, even in his last moments. Nico was the first to cry out as he broke free of his captors. Though he was unarmed, he didn’t care. One of the few people that he had felt ever loved him was about to leave him forever. The woman turned, releasing the dagger, stared coldly at Nico. In an instant, spikes of ice shot out of her hand, puncturing the young knight. He fell to the ground, with gasps full of surprise and defeat. 

Albert’s world slowed to a crawl as he too broke free. His entire world had just ended before his eyes. Every beat of his heart was agony, every breath was one he would gladly give to his beloved brothers. The woman sighed in frustration and her eyes glowed again, this time conjuring a red bolt of lightning from the sky. It hit Albert and stopped him in his tracks. His body hit the soft earth with his last breath cursing her very name. 

She turned back to Byron, disappointment written across her face. “And here I thought Stein would prove to be a far worthier adversary.” She twisted the knife in him as she finished speaking, then pulled it from him, letting him fall. She paused and looked over his body as he slowly faded from the world of the living. The last thing he heard was her voice echoing through the night, making good on her revenge of Stein. 

“I want nothing to be left but ash!” She barked at the other angels as she walked away from her latest misdeed. 

…….

The world faded to a black nothingness, no sound, no feeling, just a void. Then, out of the darkness, one spec of glowing golden dust appeared. Then another, followed by another till a great cloud had formed. The dust started to take form, of a tall man with long hair. Yet, as more of the cloud took shape, it became apparent that this man was not simply a man, but an angel made of glowing dust.

An ethereal yet deep voice sounded in the nothingness, “Quite the unhappy ending for Stein, isn’t it?” He asked, though he expected no reply. “Yet, it doesn’t have to be that way. This was a glimpse of a possible future. One that you control the outcome of. Well, you and HER. This is what could happen if you fail. Just as Bergenia fell, so too will Stein, though far worse in its demise, as there will be nothing left of Stein when she is through with it. Yet, there is hope. For she, with your help, has the power to save Stein. This is your mission, your calling, your burden and your purpose Rayvis. You have been chosen, as I fear there is no one else who can help her. I failed to save her while I was alive, as I was far too proud to admit my own faults, and she suffered greatly for it. I turned my back on her when I couldn’t face the truth, and she lived through hellfire for my folly. I cannot undo what has already been done, but YOU can keep even more tragedy from happening. Help her find her humanity, help her heal and most importantly, help her know that she is not alone. Only in this, can you succeed in your mission.” 

The angel made of dust then reached out to Rayvis and touched his shoulder, as a few particles were absorbed into him. The angel then bowed to Rayvis with a solemn expression, “I wish I did not have to give this burden to you, young wizard, but I am afraid in the state that I am in, I have no power to do anything of any real substance.”

The angel lifted his head and then took three steps back. The dust that made his eyes glowed brighter and then the dust that made him took off in every direction, lighting the void. Thus, the first dream ended. Every night for a week, Rayvis had this same dream. It always started the same way and ended the same. During this time, rumors began to spread that the queen of Stein had fallen gravely ill with an illness that had never been seen before.


End file.
